pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ships
*Note: Feel free to edit this page for your characters' ships!* Welcome to the Ships page! In this page you will find every known ship in the 3 Roleplay Series. Please note that you can list in any ship, canon or not! Remember that the series are in an alternate universe from the anime, so those cannot infuence the series. HANAKO'S IMPORTANT NOTE: If you were poked *pokes everyone* please add something to your ship ;u; Hakura (Hana and Sakura) Status: Crushing ''' Harura is a ship between Mitsuki Hana and Satoshi Sakura. It is not quite official yet but Hana have a serectly rush on Sakura. Mirai is often tease them about while Sakura is a hiding and Hana is frozen (Yeah..I know...I'm cruel XD) Kazulu (Kazumi and Hilulu) '''Status: Canon (married) Kazulu is a ship between Kazumi Hikawa and Aki "Hilulu" Shikyoin. It is official and very cute! Haruka Shirogane, Hanako Inoue, and Saku Kimi ship it A LOT! They're their "Hardcore Fans". They are now getting married because of what Kazumi is going through. Hilulu wants somebody to be with eternally (until they die) and that's Kazumi. The ship officially marries in Episode 390. *Episode 246 - Number one princess in the World: Introduction of Kazumi, and Hilulu's return from PriParis. *Episode 269:Inochi…my pain has began *Episode 270 - Celebaka showdown *Episode 390 - Kirakirakira! Finally their wedding!: The ship's marriage. Mizu and Saku Status: Impossible This is an unnamed ship between the two members of Two Sides. Mizu had an huge crush on Saku, however Saku only saw her as a teammate. The ship is technically impossible, but Mizu doesn't have any hard feelings about it anymore and supported Saku when he wanted to kiss Nazuki. Myruka (Mystery & Haruka) Status: Canon The ship between the shapeshifter Mr. Mystery and Haruka Shirogane, both from Clock Dimension previously known as "HibiHaru" due to Mystery's attempt to take Hibiki Shikyoin's place in the Min'na Tomodachi timeline to save PriPara and the whole timeline. The two are often seen together and just love spending time together. Mystery says Haruka saved him and gave him a purpose in his life, however Haruka says the same about him. They barely fight and always stay together. Despite being in love for millions of years, since the Clock Loop, the two aren't your stereotypical couple, mostly treating each other like a Prince and a Princess. (Of course, when Haruka isn't busy comically messing with him). Mystery and Haruka are the leaders of Dream♦SPECTRUM. It is currently canon, as Mystery and Haruka are boyfriend and girlfriend. *It is strongly implied Mystery is planning to finally propose to Haruka. *People often misspell it as Myrukaa, because of User:Hanako Inoue's alternative username. *Mystery often acts lewd when with others, but he actually is more of a tsundere / oujidere with Haruka. *It took Hanako 8 months to update this page. HimeDoro (Hime and Dorothy) Status: Canon A ship between Hime Shiratenshi and Dorothy West. Nijiru was the one who started shipping them along with Haruka, and after they teased them a lot it seems it became canon. In an episode, Hime confessed about a wedding promise that she made with Dorothy, but for now the ship is broken because Hime left the Academy, because of her past *Episode 298 - Voice: Start of the shipping. *Episode 406-Hime's arc part 1:Tadano...tsumanai...Hedgedoll : basically the broken of the ship,but however is not certain MoffuSeto (Moffun and Seto) Status: Canon A ship between Seto Vessalius and Moffun.The ship started when Moffun appeared, in a similar fashion to "PriPara's Magician" on Seto's balcony disguised as Mr. W. Mr. W told Seto he loved him, and they kept meeting each other during the night. Everyone was wondering who Mr. W was, and it was thought he was Andrei Albescu, however it was revealed he was faking it and after some things Seto discover that he was Moffun all along. Afterwards they made up but until their second summer festival they didn't go canon. * Episode 294 - A Mysterious Encounter * Episode 319 - A Real Prince as my Fan n# 1 * Episode 341 - Moffun Dissapeared!?!?!?!? * Episode 381 - A Romantic Summer Festival Japanese Style (they started going out) Sazuki (Saku and Nazuki) Status: Canon? A ship between Saku Kimi and Nazuki Tamatzu. Ever since Nazuki appeared, there were hints of shipping *pokes Omega* Tatzu/Mitsu (Mizu and Tatsu) Status: ... A ship between Mizu Yosei and Tatsu Tamatzu. Tatsu proposed to Mizu, but Mizu only gave him a slight chance. It's unknown what will happen *pokes Omega* but Mizu apparently has no feelings for Tatsu. Mitaru/Hotsuki (Mitsuki and Hotaru) Status:Canon A ship between Mitsuki Kisaragi and Hotaru Hiro. The Ship has been canon ever since they met(Episode 385).Mitsuki and Hotaru weren't always close with each other,but slowly appreciated each other.They are actually childhood friends,but were separated oncr Mitsuki moves away.She hugged(Actually Glomped Him xD)him once,when she found out more about him.They are considered "Dating" by Haru,Ryusei,Suisei,and Kokoro.They kissed each other once on the lips(But Nijiru used the Red Flashlight to make them kiss).In Hanako's Future,they are married.Hotaru also kissed Mitsuki on her birthday(Nobody forced him to do it this time ewe) DiaNatsu (Dia and Natsu) Status: Destryoed by weird plot shit. Brought together by a love potion. Even after the effects wore off, Dia and Natsuhi still love eachother. Very cute. HanaMiu (Hanako and Miuki) Status: Previously canon but got completely broken. A ship between the characters of User:Hanako Inoue and User:Miuki15. At first, Miuki liked Hanako but felt rejected, so she got over it, and eventually became a tsundere and a lone wolf. However the same was happening on the other side. They both cleared things up and for a while it was canon, however Rika Hirayama and Chiharu Matsumura pulled off a prank that made the ship break up and now Rin Akagi is trying to get them back together again (but it's not working). Hence, this ship is broken. HaruEveryone (Haruka x everyone) Status: No one A joke ship based on Haruka Shirogane because she acts nice to everyone and always surprise-hugs people. Everyone is included in the ship and honestly, it's mentioned only for the comedy by Nijiru. Haruka doesn't appreciate it. Nijewlulu (Nijiru and Jewlulu) Status: ... A ship between Nijiru Bokerdole and Jewlulu. Nijiru has a crush on Jewlulu, however Jewlulu seems to dislike her, most likely due to the fact she pops up everytimes she wants to be alone. When Jewlulu is Jewlie, she seems to ignore Nijiru as well. YukiTaro (Yuki and Sakutaro) Status: Canon Sakutaro had a record breaking crush in Yuki to the point of stalking Yuki. Official Episode 391. Sakutaro finally confesses to Yuki after a night of getting to know eachother between the two. Very happy together. Akarikaze (Akari and Kaze) Status: Canon (boyfriend and girlfriend) A ship between Akari Hoshiiro and Kaze. First mentioned in Episode 222. Kaze often stays at Akari's house to shelter from potential danger, and he can trust Akari and her family. Also according to the same episode, Akari believes he is the best place to sleep. Momozero (Momo and Niles) Status: Potential, but not canon yet. A ship between Momo Shiratama and Niles. First mentioned in Episode 221. Momo considers Niles to be her special friend. She also has a little bit of a crush on him. Ever since that episode, Hanako shipped it. IzuWaka (Izuku x Waka) Status: Canon (married 5 billion years ago) A ship between Waka Hoshino and Izuku Ohara. These two married a looooong time ago for uknown reasons. They both really hate each other (it seems like they always did witch makes the fact they're married really strange). They fight every episode they both are in. The only person who can stop them is Izuku's sister Milana Ohara. Sometimes they stop when Fu-chan annoys them both and they fight her together. Belirolls (Beli and Cinnamon Rolls) Status: Totally canon, I swear'(The Best Ship)' A ship between Beli Yumenokawa and cinnamon rolls. Due to her obsession with this food, and her little interest in relationships *AHEM MY BROTHER* it's a match made in heaven. This ship is way better than my brother's crack ship. Shizuki (Shion Todo and Mizuki Hoshizora) Status: Canon A ship between Shion Todo and Mizuki Hoshizora. Mizuki's had the biggest crush on Shion ever since elementary school, but could never bring herself to say anything. Unfortunately, as time went on, she found out she wasn't the only one with a crush on her and eventually SHiMer became a love triangle, with Shion unaware of her situation. She proposed to Shion in a private RP, in which she replied "Well... I-I guess I do...", and now even Hikari ships them together. Trivia *All 3 Mizuki's (Past, present, future) all seem to have crushes on the same Shion (xD). **Although in Mirazuki's case, she's married to the Shion in her time, so she just quietly stalks the present Shion. KlaNgo Status: Almost canon (Almost is never enough xD) A ship between Sango Yagichi and Klara Katarimoto. The two are childhood friends. Sango first met Klara when she defended him from bullies using her abrassive side. They eventually became best friends and during missions, the two are mostly paired together. They formed the duo unit SunRiSe!, which was meant to be a rival unit of Twilights* but one day, their senpai made them stay as a permament sub unit because she realizes she ships them. So far the two are oblivious to the fact that they're being shipped xD Indinigo (Indigo and Laslow) Status: Implied A ship between Indigo Sunstar and Laslow. The two are childhood friends, and attended the same class in elementary school. They seem to be dating now. Hinaru (Hinata and Hotaru) Status: Canon? A ship between Hinata and Hotaru Izumi. The two are good friends. Hotaru later developed a crush on Hinata. However, Hinata had a crush on Hotaru since when they met, but kept it a secret. IzaMeru (Izayoi and Meru) Status: Canon A ship between Izayoi Kawara and Meru Hanamori. The two are roommates of sorts, with Meru hosting Izayoi in her guest bedroom. They're close friends, and while most assume they have some sort of long romantic story, but it was mostly just Izayoi learning about the concept of romance and figuring out that it was exactly what they were doing with the other person. Afterwards, they started dating properly, but in a rather casual way. (The actual users may or may not be dating...?) MinLettuce (Min and Lettuce) Status: Absolutely canon, 100% A ship between Min Koizumi and lettuce. The best ship of all time. MizuMoon (Mizuki and Moon) Status: Uh... A ship between Mizuki and the Moon. Yes, the one that comes up at night xD This can be considered a pun since Mizuki's name means "beautiful moon", but also comes from the fact that Mizuki always goes to the Moon. by taking the Shion Shinai Express (xD) This ship was suggested by Hanako Inoue. Bear(s)Waka Status: Totally Canon since Waka was born! A ship between teddy bears and user of this wiki named WakaFromStarAnis. Waka collects bears for 13 years and has bears from many countries. #AroundTheBearLandWithWaka. This is one of the weirdest IRL ships on PIA. Ajimitsuki (Ajimi Kiki and Itsuki Ootori) Status: Implied, because of how Sora and Shiro exist. A ship between Ajimi Kiki and Itsuki Ootori. It is GanbareHannahChan's PriPara OTP. It was first mentioned in Episode 28 of AidoruPriPara. Ivanako (Ivanly and Hanako) Status: Non-Canon (but in Seto's mind they're canon, married and with 3 childs, two boys and one daughter) A ship between Ivanly and Hanako. Seto ship this a lot and will be kicked to the moon by Hanako <3 and then she will go to Ivanly's room, however it's located on the other side of the planet so she won't even try to >.< but she will do anything in order to be by Ivanly's side since Seto isn't being serious and she just wants to talk to Ivanly about how to stop this :') nah, it started like a joke but now I beign real xD I will ship this forever <3 Annaisuke (Anna X Daisuke) Status: Canon (they're married) A ship between Anna and Daisuke. They are happily married and they have a beautiful daughter named Kana. *pokes Waka* ChocoHaru(ChibiHaru x Chocolate) Status: Uh,canon DUH!!!!!!!!!!!! A ship between ChibiHaru and her obsession with Chocolate.She LOVES chocolate,and I mean LOVESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS it!!!!!!!!!She loves it so much she cries when she eats it,but it soooooooooooo yummy.She usually steals other peoples chocolate and eats it,so she claims it's "her's"alot.She sometimes dreams of being queen of Chocolate and married to the King of Chocolate,Chocolate. KokoTaru(Kokoro x Hotaru) Status:Friendzoned... A Ship between Prism Kokoro and Hotaru Hiro,though this is One-sided.Kokoro always had a small crush on Hotaru,but she had a feeling it wouldn't work out.Hotaru and Yami first told her its " A Master to Servent" relationship,but now its a "Just Friends"... GreySkyYuki(?) Status: ??? A ship referenced by some of Yuki's (User) between him and his OTP. Skunki(Skunks x Miyuki) Status: Unknown This is between Miyuki Hanazaki and her least favourite animal the skunks. Miyuki and skunks are mutual enemies and absolutely hate each other. Poor Miyuki always gets sprayed when they are anywhere near each other. This ship was suggested by Hanako FulaaRanzu(Furanzu X Laala) Status: Eternal Lover An Ultimate ship beetween Furanzu and Laala.A legendary romantic story that I create year ago.This ship started when Furanzu Called His Lover "Laara" instead of Laala.they're always hanging out and they're dating together but once Furanzu is serious,he will Make the most romantic scene. Setako(Seto x Hanako) Seto x Hanako happened on a normal thread about the Seventh Rainbow unit,until OmegaPri mentioned Hanako x Seto!!!!!!!!Hanako said no and so did Seto,but Omega still ships it(Like alot) Himeko (Hime as tachi and Hanako as neko) Status: ??? ewe This ship is between Hime and Hanako, both users (I'm lazy to put links). This ship it's full of love and it will shine like the sun <3 Kazuwari (Kazumi and FuwarI) Status: Imaginary. This ship is called the slap ship, it started when Fuwari slapped her after being slapped by Seto in the ep 430 Haylorissa (Haylo and Marissa) Status: Implied A ship between Haylo Summerhaven and Marissa Hanasaki. When Kelsey introduced Marissa to Haylo, Marissa hugged him for five minutes straight! Marissa has been crushing on him ever since. Hanacht (USER Hanako and Walpurgisnacht from PMMM) Status: It's the canon-est ship involving Hanako Just so you guys stop it xD YEAH Walpurgisnacht is my best PMMM girl she beats even the main cast and all cuz she's waifu-er than Mahou-chan who belongs to Haruru and only Haruru she's so waifu and we're canon stop. Hommiuki (User miuki and Homura from PMMM) Status: Almost canon This ship involves miuki (user and chara). More info about the ship is here: http://magical-girl-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Miuki_Kinomoto (Note: this link leads you to my character profile at my wiki, the story contains the ship info) Moreover, for the user..... IT'S SOO CANON I HAVE NO WORDS FOR IT!! I'M A HUGE FANNN! (sorry for going crazy xD) Jakanabi (Jakob and Hanabi) Status: One-sided A ship between Jakob and Hanabi Shiratama. Hanabi has a huge crush on her loyal butler, but has no idea how to interact with him without getting all nervous. Who knows? Maybe Jakob likes Hanabi? I honestly have no clue. WakaMary (Mary X Waka) Status:Used to be canon Irl A ship between users TodokeruMiraiChan~(Mary) and WakaFromStarAnis. This ship is only of the first canon Irl ships. It's currently not really shipped cuz Mary died in car incedent. But we can dream... Ivanakoka (Ivanly X Hanako X Waka) Status:Most canon ship of PIA + third wheel A ship between users Ivanly912, Hanako Inoue and WakaFromStarAnis, while Waka being the third wheel. This ship is shipped bu only one person aka Mrs. Hime Shiratenshi. Wakanzu (Waka X Furanzu) Status: MARRIED AND CANON AS HELL A ship between users Furanzu Ibara and WakaFromStarAnis. Waka has crush on Furanzu but he has no idea about it. Waka told Hanko she's going to confess once Furanzu comes back from hiatus. This ship isn't really popular and is shipped only by NanaMinami and Waka. A ship between users Waka and Furanzu. Waka confessed to Furanzu on chat on 10/14/16 and Furanzu said that he loves Waka too. This ship is going to become the most canon users ship on PIA. It isn't shipped as much as HibiHaru or Ivanako but it will :333 They got married on 10/16/16 during the live chat. Special thanks to Hanako-Sensei for organizing the ceremony. Mitsuships (Mitsuki Kisaragi X Ships) Status: Huehuehue A ship between Mitsuki Kisaragi-San and ships in general. It's very canon and it was created by Hanako Inoue coz Mitsuki once said she's happy she isn't part of this shipping nonsense. She may drop the cup now. Scarleisuke (Scarlet X Daisuke) Status: One sided, impossible A ship between Scarlet Sunstar and Daisuke. Scarlet is in love with Daisuke, but she knows she can't have him because he's already happily married to Anna. Chandy (Chiharu Matsumura/cherry X candy) Status: Most canon ship in the universe xD This ship is between Miuki15's character, cherry and candy (the sweets, not a character xD). Cherry would do anything for candy. She likes every time of sweet and will often ask for some. If anybody denies giving her some, she will eat them xD. She never gets sick of them and can eat 100+ pieces an hour but will say that it was nothing compared to how much she eats a DAY (XD) DesYaoi Status: CANON FOREVER A ship between YukiTomoe (user), and the concept of yaoi manga. Very, very, very, canon. Like, more canon than your existence. UsaPillow Status: Canon (till I die xD) A ship between Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa (User) and her favorite pillow. The ship began when her mother told her that she's going to throw away her pillow but declined saying that the pillow is my 'boyfriend'. Chibuto(ChibiHaru and Boruto) Status:"Lovers" A ship between ChibiHaru Bokerdole and Boruto Takahashi.This ship is very weird. Trivia * In Vocal Doll age,there love is normal. **Rosette's age is 24.Chibi is 9(Right now)So subtract 24 - 9,you get 15.So if Chibi's 15 and Boruto 16-17,if they date,it will be normal. Frederissa (Frederick X Marissa) Status: 100% fanon. A ship between Frederick and Marissa Hanasaki. A joke ship shipped by GanbareHannahChan and Darkie4Eva. Marissa does not like the sounds of gun shots, and Frederick only carries a sword, lance, and ax. She also hates inaudible whispering, and he doesn't do that kind of stuff. She also doesn't like bears roaring, and he doesn't like bear meat. They're basically perfect together! :D SetoYuki(Seto x Yuki) Status: Toats Canon (Cause Yuki thanked Jewlie) Yuki’s Reactions: * "Kill it with fire." * "SORE WA CHIGAU YO!" HANAHIME (Hanako x Hime) Status: Active This is the ~Non-stop RP ship~ once they start rp you will be left behind in an instant, if you are in a chapter with those two and go to the bathroom... when you come back you will see the chapter finished and another episode with 300 threads. Recommendations to RP with them, just give up. :D HanSaul (GanbareHannahChan and Saul) Status: In Hannah's imagination, canon. A ship between GanbareHannahChan and Saul from Fire Emblem Binding Blade. Hannah had a crush on Saul the minute she first saw him in game. She loves him to the point where she wants to self insert herself into Binding Blade just to date him. As an archer. Saul is a religious person, but that doesn't stop Hannah from going head over heels for him. She also considers him "nothing but gorgeous" or "the sexiest healer in game". SainDrinks (Sain and Energy Drinks) Status: Crack, but in Hannah's imagination, canon. A ship between Sain from Fire Emblem and energy drinks. Girls are mean to him these days. One girl even called him a pig! Stupid bullies. But thankfully, energy drinks are nice and won't call you any names. They are delicious to him, and are just as good as girls! Energy drinks are also controversial, just like how girls don't appreciate Sain as much as he deserves. StahlKan (Stahl X Mikan) Status: Canon, in another universe. A ship between Mikan Shiratama and Stahl. This ship is shipped by Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa and GanbareHannahChan. Stahl and Mikan both have angel like personalities and they're both bound to eat up Thanksgiving dinner by themselves. Their daughter is Haruka Shiratama. YUMITUKII (Yumeka X Mituki) Status: CANON, SUPER CANON(For Auracchi xDD) This a kind of unstoppable ships that for someone who can't stop shipping them. This ship is shipped by Rinne9274. When they are together, Mituki is always being smashed/smacked/slapped by Yumeka. Their future daughter is Erika Shirano. Artjimi (Art x Ajimi) Status: CANON, DA VINCI! Ajimi has a thing for artwork, as mentioned by Yuki in an upcoming event's leaks. They have a child named "AJIMI'S TOTES AWESOME ART, DA VINCI!", a sketchbook. KoMaRiYo Status: Soon to be canon Originally two different ships, the two couples started having feelings for both in the other couple, as well as their original partner. Everyonejimi Status: IT JOKE A joke ship brought up in the upcoming "Incredible Art Gallery" event. HanaEuro Status: MIN'NA NO OCHIPII A ship between Hanako and a Euro she found in her backpack. Brought to the ships page by Yuki, who saw it in wiki activity and began shipping it. GinaRu Status: in process This is a ships that was born in the first episode of the bow between the user Ginagi Sayonara and Hanako Inoue called Lost Paradise, is a Ships between the characters Ruka and Ginagi Sayonara. GinaLa Status: Canon (According: User:DREAMINGCODE13,User:Yuriko Gomez,User:NeoxyStar,User:Hanako _Inoue.) It's a ships between users User:Ginagi Sayonara and User:PrettyOjamajo7 The Ship started when Laura entered the thread http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:220967#30, Ginagi says that Laura may not accept it, but Hanako, Yuriko and Neox, are engaged in that Ship GinaMochi Or KimoNagi '''Status: '''Real 100% Canon This is a ship made up of the users Kimochi and Ginagi This Ship was born here: http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:284197#21 You're all invited to the wedding! Erione/Hermiko (Hermione and Eriko) Status: Non-canon, but in Hermione's dream this is absolutely canon. A ship between Eriko Tsukikage and Hermione Kobayashi. However, it's only shipped by Mione. She makes a manga about it every year. Coughdropski Status: More canon than you Yuki loves his cough drops. He can’t live without them, cuz he coughs all the time. :PCategory:Ship Category:Important Term Category:Important Pages Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Browse